High Strung
by Kinkmoose
Summary: The spontaneous was difficult to chide when the participation was faultable in equal parts. It was a flaw Naoto was aware of, the correlation between high strung emotions and making brash decisions she would not under cooler circumstances. Being pushed up over a small table and back against the wall was not a cool situation. Neither was the assault of kisses on her neck and sore


The spontaneous was difficult to chide when the participation was faultable in equal parts. It was a flaw Naoto was aware of, the correlation between high strung emotions and making brash decisions she would not under cooler circumstances. Being pushed up over a small table and back against the wall was not a cool situation.

Neither was the assault of kisses on her neck and sore lips. He was hot, skin inhumanly so where it braced hers. She was too receptive all too fast she thought when her arms found their way around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist from her seated position.

Tension was a persistent issue they were unable to blow off. The days of being hotheaded in reserve and shooting dangerous looks were gone, replaced with something else. She did not hate him and she supposed in a way she never did. Maybe she liked him if she could understand what sort of placement he had in her life other than ally.

"Heine." How stern and stable it came across was surprising. The reactions her body were granting and the feverish sensation over her skin made her hesitant to speak up.

"Should we stop?" His tone was close to the same, dry and deep with a new inquisitive edge. He did not stop, teeth starting to pick at skin that at some point was revealed by sliding her shirt across her shoulder. She cannot bring herself to say stop out right, but he was right. They should stop before this overtakes a boundary they can not back away from.

"No- as long as you're okay." Logic screamed at her to backpedal from what was said. Her body wanted this, this instigation was part of her own doing and needing. Tension snapped the hardest of holds and this was a long time coming she decided leaning forward to catch him off to kiss his jawline.

He was still for a moment, her eyes dragging up and catching sight of an expression rare to come into the light. The Heine he held back and put on a mask of apathy and annoyance on to hide. That was not this expression, that all too soft and thoughtful expression she found better looking. Then something in him snapped, hands slipping up and cupping her face and sending a long shiver down her back.

His mouth crashed into hers giving way to a faint sting. He did not taste like metal and anything she associated with him. What he tasted like escaped her, instead focus devoted itself to enjoying it. In the pit of her stomach heat stirred telling of the arousal hitting her. It was more or less the threshold of no turning back unless something else triggered about him.

Worn hands tugged at his shirt to lift it off, he abided pulling back and rising his arms. As bodies went, his was fine. Some muscle definition lost in his pale skin she had noted before. It looked better now under the haze of desire, a thought she was amused she could muster for reasoning. He in turn was less careful in opening her shirt prying buttons until he gave in and yanked. Some ripped and others slipped through their slots, but the results where the same leaving her chest exposed to cold air.

Her lungs filled with air and released with a shudder. No doubt he was looking at her scars and fighting the near instinct to cover them took her considerable effort. Words form slow and fail fast when his lips remove from their usual places to the center of her chest.

The noise she made was embarrassing, on the verge of wanton even. His lips curled against her skin and heat raised in her cheeks. Hands paw at his back careful to never drift too far up and hit the unraveling bandages around his neck. Kisses switch to sucking along the scarred tissue as his hands held her sides to still her body.

She was at odds. At best she could hold him and caress his back whereas he was attentive to her body in ways she neglected. He seemed to like this. No, she was sure of this and she was enjoying this. He was close enough to set her face about the top of his head as her hands slipped lower rounding his backside.

Where Heine was keeping her still left rising and fumbling with her bra. Ruffling caused her breast to spill out, chilled air perking her nipples. The sudden wet warmth around a nipple pulled a moan, one barely muffled by his wild hair, as he took one of them in his mouth. Her hips pulled together struck by an increase in heat and imaginary weight in her loins, the building dampness higher.

"Lean back." The words register in seconds instead of instant, her head and dark disheveled hair falling to the walls. Teeth were pulling her lower lip back, her other nipple given a tender suck before he rose back up to her neck.

"Let me- let me do something for you." Even this far in, the feeble few words sting to hear and say. He listened moving from neck to ear for a gentle nibble on the lobe. Listened, but allowed she began to think otherwise.

"Not yet." An answer and a pause to take in her face. His pupils were large and eyes narrowed, the red brighter and of a pleasant shade. Hair was wilder, bangs sticking to his forehead, and neck nearly exposed. She soaked it in for later and for now, her hands reacting in that moment to pull at the front of his pants. The brush ins with something stiff were not mistaken, he was aroused for sure and in some kind of discomfort she assumed given the tightness of his pants.

Working while aroused was harder than fighting hurt. It took seconds to free him of his belt, button, and zipper. Afterwards it was natural as his erect mass fell out, her gaze shooting down to take it in. Even wrapped in his boxers, the size was prominent and outline obvious. Either he was too dumbfounded to do much moving or being freed was of some considerable relief because it gave a large window of opportunity.

"Let me." She ordered swapping whom was kissing whom taking his jaw fast and hard. Experimental brushes went about his cock by one hand and the other braced them close. He was coming undone giving rise to a smirk about her lips. Thumb and fingers slide up across the side of his torso while her other slipped him out from his boxers completely.

Experiment became greater than theory, fist taking his length and giving a short stroke. He shuddered and set one of his hands to the wall. This she liked, flipping the tables and returning the favor.

"Wait." The grunted word did set her to halt, face pulled back to met his. "Don't have any-" The words stop and his brow folded clear he was fumbling for words. Understanding washed over Naoto and forehead met forehead.

"Then we don't go all the way." Simple as that. She did not have reason to be on the pill and she never took Heine being the sort to carry condoms around, the rest of the implications put aside for the time being. "Should I-?" The rest of her question was cut short with a soft kiss, one that alarmed going against the urgent ones from before.

"Your hand is good." An affirmative in grumbled form, one she was not going to go against as wishes went. Their position did not allow much in the way of other means to ends anyways, her hand sliding back on his length. At his tip she raked her thumb over the top and was met with slickness before giving another good stroke.

"If you're sure." Deep breathing and further necking said he was. Both of his hands took to the wall beside her head, his nose and teeth at her neck distracting her from an otherwise simple action. The motion of her hand picked up between them pulling noises that harkened back to her own. Losing any sense of arousal crossed her mind without his deliberate touch, however the fire did not dim leaving her in the dizzying state all the same.

Something like a grunt escaped him, forehead burying into her shoulder as he climaxed. Thick seed poured from him coating her stroking hand, the sensation alien though she refused to cease in the motion. He was panting by the end as things ran their course and took time to peel away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

A semblance of shame was painted on his face. Boldness either hit Naoto or concern was muddled, his jaw taken in a nip and then lips in a impassioned kiss.

"I'm glad- that I could do that for you." Rather than search for words she allowed the first to flow. A warm smile came about her expression easing Heine's. Strokes had stalled and fallen off. The sticky remains on her hand were warm and plentiful, his hand taking her wrist and leading it to wipe off on his pants.

"You didn't have to." He answered still under the embarrassment of the situation. Her head shook, his body backed away yet within reach. Without thinking she lifted the hand still sticky with cum to her lips for a flicker of her tongue to taste it. The action was equally shocking to him as it was to her, the taste salty and strange.

"I wanted to." Admitting it was easier than putting up any excuse, it was no different when he was riling her up. Before the air chilled her too much from their spaced bodies, he closed back in finding her collarbone and sucking. A gentle sigh of relief flowed as both of her hands took his back.

Tugs skipped slight and went into hard at her skirt. Taking a hand away from his back, she reaching in front of him to assist getting her skirt loose then away. Freed of the article of clothing, the damp sensation about her panties felt more obvious, sucks and touches rekindled the already heated fire. She felt the tightening coil inside her begin to pull into itself and scoffed at herself for the sensitivity had.

Anything else thought became blank when he set his fingers to her folds to rub. Even through the fabric it was excruciating making the desire ridden ache seem to physically hurt. At some point the hand not below took her breast in a knead and any firm grasp on reality began to break down.

"Hei- Heine." Her voice was choked up and limbs weakened, the hold to his back virtually gone as pleasure took hold. It was not as if she never touched herself before or dwelled on the sensations, but the intensity was something else entirely. All too much too fast compared to the teasing of her nipples and bites at her neck.

When her panties were slipped lower and direct pressure was applied gasp bubbled up. Head and shoulders bowed in cutting his arm off from her chest, her side it took instead. If Heine at any point had wanted to stop, he long would off now that every part of her was in exposure. He had not cared about the scars granting them attention, nor the rise in her voice and muffled moans, neither the patch of hair on her mound and the slick noises below.

Finally it all came to a head, the coil snapping inside her for release. What of her vision that remained was blurred, his name she thought muttered in repeat as her orgasm rocked her. As she had with him, the tiny rubbing motions continued into her orgasm dragging it out.

Silence was what her ears were met with when her body began its crawl back to normal. Heart slowing and flush fading off her skin, breath never seeming to catch despite her efforts. The silent treatment was of no poor etiquette, he was still on her and leaning against her. The table at her bottom felt hard and uncomfortable, the air cold and chilling to the bone, and the mess of fluids between them in dire need of cleaning. Yet she wanted to stay just like that, just a while longer, content in each other.

"I wanted to." He said sudden peeling away to look at her in a state of disarray.

"Good." Was all she could manage in dry throat giving him a smile and getting a faint one back.

* * *

They don't get enough porn honestly. I'll tackle this pairing again with something kinkier I'm sure, but for now something relatively vanilla. Comments a super awesome.

Work Text:


End file.
